Once Upon A Memory
by CubStyxx
Summary: tells the tale of the four girls meeting for the very first time and tells the tale through all four eyes in four chapters. The tale includes the bond that could never be broken and the bond from three to one who kept them together. Part One of six.
1. Kagome's Wish

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own the songs, just my imagination.

Personalities of author talking, point of views, poems, and songs are in Italics. Bold lettering for the beast of the youkais.

_Styxx- "Alright, this is one that I have been planning for a long time. Here goes…"_

Chapter One:

Kagome's Wish

Kagome watched as the camp counselors choose who each person would go with. She hadn't wanted to come to this camp but she knew that she would have won the fight with her parents. Kagome watched as the counselors paired groups of four.

"Noa Wolfsbane?" A dark-haired girl steps forward and stands at the top. "Kimari Kensun?" A bright red-hair girl steps forward. "Kagome Higurashi?" Kagome sighs but steps forward. "And Anya Devon?" a slightly plump brown-haired girl walks up to them. Kimari gives them each a bright smile. Kagome returns it, Anya looks away shyly, and Noa doesn't even pay any attention to the other girls. They all are dismissed and Kimari bounces over to other girls.

"Hai! My name's Kimari!" Kagome couldn't help but smile back.

"Hai, my name's Kagome." Kimari beams at her and the brown-haired girl gingerly walks forward.

"I'm Anya." She whispers shyly and Kimari beams another smile.

"Can we move on now?" The dark-haired girl snapped out at the other three who jumped. Kagome looked at her and gave her a smile. The dark-haired girl just glares at them.

"Why don't we get some of the boys to help us?" Kimari asked cheerfully and Anya and Kagome both blush.

"If you can't carry it, you shouldn't have brought it." The dark-haired girl snapped again and walked over to her things. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and walked towards their cabin.

"Somebody's a grouch!"Kimari replies as the other three get there things. "Wonder if Grouch likes dark chocolate?" Kagome saw the dark-haired girl pause.

"Why, you got some, Kimari?" The other girl nodded and pulled a bar out of her backpack. Kagome accepted it and ran ahead. She caught up to the other and unwrapped the chocolate. She broke off a block and hand it to the other girl, who accepted it. The munched on the chocolate quietly as they walked to their cabin, which was farther out than most. They finished the bar and licking their fingers and Kagome slowly fell behind to the other two.

Noa watched her go and thought to herself, 'That girl would be good with animals.' It was true and it was the only thing that had spared her from the anger Noa kept bottled up. She usually didn't speak, acted more like an untamed wolf than anything else. Yet, she didn't want to hurt the girl. Kagome, that was her name. Instead, Noa felt a surge of protectiveness for the young girl.

Kagome watched as the dark-haired girl walked ahead of them, alone. She thought to herself, that isn't right. No one should be alone. Kagome waited until the girl opened the door to the cabin and Kimari and Anya brushed past her. Anya at least apologized but Kimari was too busy talking. The dark-haired girl watched Kagome with her eerie eyes. They were a light blue with a hint of silver and red running through them.

"Coming in?" The girl snapped out and Kagome looked up at her with a smile.

"What's your name?" The girl looked taken aback by her eyes but her facial expression and body language said otherwise.

"Noa." She replied, with less of a snap to her voice. Kagome gave her another smile and walked up to her, slowly. Noa watched her and Kagome could have sworn there was a slight smile on the other girl's face. "You work with animals?"

"Nope, why?"

"You'd be good at it." Noa replied and Kagome gave her a smile as she brushed past her. Their arms brushed but Noa didn't growl at her like she had the others.

"I wanna play a game!" Kimari grumbled as Noa shut the door. Kimari and Anya had already taken a set of bunk beds, leaving Kagome and Noa one to themselves.

"Alright, we'll play the game in a minute." Kagome replied as she turned to Noa. "Do you mind if I take bottom? I have a slight fear of heights and I don't like the top beds." Noa watched her and saw the slight fear at the idea and nodded.

"Go ahead." Her voice was still icy but there was no snap at all in there. There was a little warmth in them, even and Kagome smiled. She set her things on the top while Noa climbed up to the top. Kagome sat on her bed.

"Alright, Kimari, what game do you want to play?"

"Sight of Twenty! It's a game that me and my brother developed by ourselves. It's kinda like twenty questions only you can't speak. If someone asks your favorite color, you have to point out that color. If it isn't in here then you have to make a sound or draw a picture of it but you can speak the question and confirm their choice, though. The ones that do are out. The one that is left at the end of the game, they get a prize and they win. Pretty easy, ya?"

The other girls nodded and Kimari nodded for Anya to go first.

"Favorite color?" Kagome smiled when Kimari pointed to her. Kagome pointed to her backpack, which was pink. "Pink?" Kagome nodded. Kimari went next and pointed to her eyes, which were gold. "Gold?" Kimari jumped up and down while nodding. Anya decided to go next and pointed to her shirt.

"Purple?" Kimari asked and Anya nodded. Kimari bounced up and down again and pointed to Noa, who pointed to her black pants.

"Black?" Anya asked and Noa gave a single nod. Kagome thought for a moment.

"Favorite animal?" Kimari pointed to Kagome, gesturing her to start. Kagome smiled again and pointed to her shirt which had a horse on it.

"Horse?" Kimari asked and Kagome nodded while climbing up to the top bunk. Everyone else was on top and she wouldn't be alone. She climbed up and felt a hand steady her. She looked up and saw Noa gently guiding her up. Kagome scrambled up and clung to the darker girl's arm. Noa said nothing and did nothing. Anya and Kimari had waited for Kagome and then Kimari pulled out a picture of a fox.

"Fox?" Kagome asked and Kimari nodded. Anya gave herself away by saying the dolphin. Kimari screamed and said,

"You're out!"

"I was never good at these games." Anya replied wearily. Kagome then looked at Noa who threw her head back and gave out a lonesome howl that sent shivers down the other spines.

"Wolf?" Noa gave a single nod again and Kagome smiled. Anya popped up, no longer in the game,

"You're pretty good at imitating them." Noa gave a nod of thanks and the game continued.

"Favorite song?" Kimari asked and Kagome sang a single line out of her favorite song. "Avril Lavigne's Kiss Me?" Kagome gave a nod and Kimari smiled. She sang a line out of her favorite but neither Anya nor Kagome could figure it out.

"On My Father's Wings." Noa replied and Kimari nodded. Kagome gave the other girl a smile and Anya spoke up.

"I may be out of the game, but I'm still going to answer. Mine's Cher's If I Could Turn Back Time." Kimari gave the other girl a smile and then Noa sang, shocking the other three,

"_Beneath the shelter of the trees, only love can enter here."_ Noa's voice was peaceful, nothing at all like her normal voice, beauty in itself. The other girls were stumped by it.

"Okay, since none of us have any idea, you get a small prize but you also have to tell us the title of the song." Kimari popped up while digging into her back. She pulled out one of the Blow Pops, Sour Apple and tossed it to Noa, who caught it.

"The prize is more sugar." Noa stated and then looked up. "Two Worlds from Disney's Tarzan." There other three girls screamed out in outrage and Noa gave one of her slight smiles to Kagome.

"Nice one, Noa." Noa nodded her head and the game continued. Noa thought for a moment.

"Favorite movie?" Kimari died of laughter.

"The reason that happened is because that is the hardest question in the game. You'll see why soon enough." Kimari told them a little breathlessly while Kagome watched her. Kagome thought for a moment and then sang a song from her favorite movie.

"Beauty and the Beast?" Noa asked with a raised eyebrow. Kagome nodded. Kimari thought for a moment and then accidently blurted out,

"Lady and the Tramp. Oh, snicker doodles." Kimari said with a sigh and Anya died of laughter.

"Mine's Beauty and the Beast as well." Noa shook her head and then sang

"_I pray that you will be my eyes,_

_And watch her as she goes…_

_Help to me let go,_

_Lead her to a place,_

_A place that shall be…safe."_

The other three were stumped once more and this time, Noa got a sticker that said, 'Good Job'.

"Quest for Camelot." Kimari groaned and fell out of the bunk and Kagome and Anya laughed. Noa watched the whole display and shook her head. Kagome finally stopped laughing.

"Favorite shape?" Kagome sketched out a diamond in the air and Noa guessed it easily.

"Mine's a heart." Kimari popped up and Anya added softly,

"A circle." Noa nodded and then sketched out a shape in the air. "The crescent moon." Anya's guess proved correctly.

"Favorite character from favorite movie?" Kimari said ooch. Kagome laughed and then sang one of the Beast's songs. Noa guessed it. Kimari gave a Tramp like woof and then said Tramp. Anya replied that hers was Belle. Noa say a song done in a deep voice and stumped the other girls again. Kimari gave her a temporary butterfly tattoo.

"Garret from the Quest of Camelot. The blind guy." Noa told Kimari when she got a puzzled look. Kimari groaned and fell out of the bed again, killing two of them with laughter while Noa only shook her head again.

"Favorite guy?" Kagome asked shyly and then pulled out a picture of Jonny Depth. Kimari and Anya guessed it and then said that he was their favorite guy too. Noa sang another song and Kimari threw her head back.

"Oh, I know that one." Noa shook her head when the three of them finally gave in. Kimari tossed her another temporary tattoo, this one a heart with an arrow going through it.

"Garret from the Quest of Camelot." Kimari once again did her act of falling off the bed and the other girls gave their usual reaction.

"Favorite object?" Kagome lost,

"Rose. Ouch, Noa, you win." Kimari chuckled while Noa simply raise her eyebrow.

"Mine's the heart with an arrow going through it." Kimari told them and Anya said softly,

"The candle."

"A sword or a feather, take your pick." Noa answered and Kimari tossed her a pound of dark chocolate. Noa raise her eyebrow. "I'm supposed to eat this by myself?" The other girls laughed and volunteered to help her eat it in the morning. Noa quickly agreed and they all went to bed.

_Later that night _

Kagome awoke for no reason and then saw the silhouette of Noa sitting in the window seat. She glanced at the clock and saw that they had only been asleep for four hours. She got up and walked over to Noa with a yawn.

"Hey, Noa, you okay?"

"I'm always okay." Noa replied. "I don't have a choice in that." She hadn't jumped when Kagome spoke to her but Kagome didn't care.

"Why not?"

"Too much darkness waits for me to be weak." Kagome sat down next to the girl and looked at her closely. Noa was darker than the rest of them but was a good person.

"Nightmares?" Kagome asked softly and Noa nodded. Kagome took the Noa's hand and the girl jumped but didn't pull away. They sat together, waiting for the dawn to come, just content to be near each other and never letting go of the other. Noa held onto Kagome's hand and Kagome slowly started to drift off. Her head rested on Noa's shoulder and Noa looked at her. Without thinking, she reached out with her powers and covered Kagome with the blanket that had come to her call.

She watched as the night slowly faded, never moving except to breath. The silent sentinel, Noa watched as a shooting star shot across the sky. She prayed silently, always hoping that one day, the gods would answer her wish.

That was when the Gemini sisters became one with each other and the bond that came together with them was never erased by time or stress. It only grew stronger between the two girls.

_Styxx- "First chapter of Once Upon a Memory. Only three more to go."_


	2. Kimari's Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own the songs, just my imagination.

Personalities of author talking, point of views, poems, and songs are in Italics. Bold lettering is the beast inside the youkais.

_Styxx- "Onto the second chapter of Once Upon A Memory."_

Kimari's Dream

Kimari watched as the sun rose in the sky with excitement curling around in her. Today was the first day of Camp Tenshi and Kimari already knew who her group was. The same one it had been last year. She may call Noa the Grump but she still missed the dark-haired girl with desperation. She remembered the last time they had talked and Noa had given her the advice she had needed. Kimari had been so confused about what to do about the two guys who liked her. Noa had told her,

"_Follow your heart, little one. It takes you farther than your mind." _

Noa had been right and Kimari remembered that Noa was wise. Kagome might be as bubbly as her but she missed having someone to cheer her up when she was down about something. Kagome had always been there and was the second one up everyday, making sure that Noa had gotten at least her usual amount of sleep before making sure that everyone felt okay.

"_Everyone needs a little happiness in their life."_

Once again, Noa had had proven right whenever Anya had asked why Kagome even tried to make everyone happy. Kimari missed the shy little Anya who had become her best friend. She was shy but Kimari loved her like a sister.

"_We all found our sisters this summer and nothing will change that."_

Noa's words rang in Kimari's head and Kimari knew that it was true. Anya and her had become like sisters but they had watched as Noa and Kagome became closer than twins. Because of Kagome, Noa had become someone that they would have never have guessed she would. She talked a little more than she used to, she sang whenever asked to, and there usually was no snap in her words around the other three girls.

Around everyone else, she was the ice princess that everyone else had nicknamed her. Noa and Kagome had taken off together and Kimari had heard a couple of boys picking on Noa. She had kicked their ass and they never said anything about Noa or her other friends. Everyone knew not to piss Kimari off and Noa was even worse from her. Everyone else avoided the girls when Noa was with them but none of the other girls minded.

"Kimari, let's go!" Her brother called out and Kimari snatched up her things. She darted down the stairs, taking them two at a time. She had her things in the car, fully dressed, and sitting in the car whenever he came out fully dressed. He chuckled at her enthusiasm and drove her to the camp that had changed her life.

_At the camp _

Kimari got out of the car and saw a dark-haired girl that she remembered. She screamed and ran over to tackle Noa. Noa didn't even budge but hugged the girl back.

"Hey, snippet." Snippet was Noa's nickname for Kimari because she was the smallest of the four girls. Her head barely came up to Noa's shoulder.

"Hey, Grump." Noa smirked evilly and then snatched her backpack.

"Thanks, Jerry." The man that had driven Noa gave a nod and drove off. It had been six years since the girls had seen each other.

Noa was the oldest, being eight back then and was now fourteen. She had slight breast and other changes. Kagome ran over and gave Kimari a hug and then cuddled with Noa, being her usual self. Noa just gave a soft smile and hugged her back. Kagome wouldn't let go but that didn't bother Noa one bit. Kagome was now twelve and didn't care if Noa was a female or not. She refused to let anyone else near Noa for a few more minutes before Anya came over.

Kimari gave her best friend a hug and Anya gave a laugh. She hugged her back and Kagome gave a small hug to Anya. Anya hugged Noa who hugged her back.

"Hugs all around." Noa commented dryly and the other three laughed. Kimari grabbed her things and hugged her brother good-bye. Kimari and Anya were the same age, sitting right at thirteen. The four girls talked about school, boys, and everything in between. Noa led the way, Kagome at the left and a little behind. Kimari stood at the right of Noa and a little behind. Anya followed behind Noa and they remembered the first time they had gotten together.

Noa led the way to their old cabin which had stayed the same except for a poster of a half-naked woman posted next to Noa's old bed. Noa raised an eyebrow and Anya blushed. Kagome and Kimari laughed as Noa took the poster down.

"Not so sure I want to sleep here. Knowing my luck, the boy masturbated to the poster." The other three laughed at this comment as Noa threw a blanket over it the bed.

"What if it was a girl?" Noa looked at Kimari with a raised eyebrow.

"That doesn't even bear thinking about." Noa replied sourly and the other three laughed as they unpacked.

They left the cabin, knowing that they each would have to take on a newbie and this time, they would sleep in the same cabin. Noa had already found out who they were and saw them.

"Hey, midgets!" Noa snapped out with her usual sourness and the three young ones jumped. "Pick a partner, now!" Kagome shook her head at Noa, Anya smiled shyly at the kids, and Kimari bumped Noa's hip with her own.

"Sheath thy teeth, Grump." Noa looked at her with a glare. "Hey, guys. What's your names?" The youngest of the four smiled shyly up at her.

"I'm Tina." The oldest boy replied,

"I'm Barak."

"I'm Josef." Said the youngest boy but the other boy didn't speak.

"Well, midget, answer her question." Noa snapped out and the boy jumped.

"Mick." He replied softly, fear in his eyes of Noa. Noa saw it and turned on her heel. She walked away and the seven of them watched her go.

"What just happened?" Kimari asked and Kagome sighed.

"She saw that Mick was scared of her, so she left." Kagome replied, worried over her friend.

"Go one, Kagome. We'll be fine on our own for a few minutes."

"No need." Came a cool voice and they saw Noa walking over. She had changed her shirt into a black turtleneck long sleeve shirt. Noa's voice was colder than any had heard her speak but Kagome walked over and behind her. Noa didn't jump as her friend wrapped her arms around Noa's waist from behind. Kagome laid her head on the back of her friend's shoulder and felt Noa's silent sigh of despair. Kimari walked over and took Noa's hand. Anya walked over and held up the support.

"Pick your person." Kimari's voice rang out and the four kids jumped. The happy bubbly girl was gone, replaced with a colder person. Tina quickly chosen Anya who accepted her hand, Kimari was taken by Josef who grinned up at her, Barak walked over to Kagome and hugged her leg shyly but also hugged Noa's leg. Mick walked over and took Noa's other hand.

"Noa?" Kagome spoke up quietly. "I think we all need some calming, could you please sing for us?" Noa looked over her shoulder and sang her song, Two Worlds. The kids were in awe of her voice but Mick's voice soon caught up with Noa's. His voice was just as beautiful as hers. Noa looked down at him and gently ruffled his hair, continuing to sing. Kimari scooped little Josef up and placed him on her hip. Anya took Tina's hand and Kagome hugged Barak to her.

They all walked over to the cabin together, taking their usual places but with the kids beside the ones they had chosen.

_Night before they leave_

The summer went by quickly and each girl received the others number. They had inspired their kids better than anyone else and they each knew that this was their last year at camp. They already knew where the others lived and agreed to meet as soon as possible at Noa's place, which was only her and a co-worker named Jerry, the same one that had given the ride.

Kagome woke up and saw Noa in her usual place. It was a little early but Kagome got up and cuddled up to Noa. Noa turned and hugged her friend, leaning her head on Kagome's shoulder.

"I missed you, Kagome." Noa's voice whispered softly and Kagome squeezed her.

"I missed you too, Noa." The two girls sat that way for the longest time before Noa moved. Kagome wrapped her arms around her friend's waist from behind and leaned her head against her shoulder. They sat with their back to the coming day and facing the room. Kimari woke up and silently woke Anya. The two girls walked over. Anya knelt in front of Noa and leaned her head against the older girl's knees. Kimari curled around Noa's left side and hugged the dark-haired girl, who took all of their weight.

"Noa?" Kimari's voice was soft.

"Yes?"

"You really are the strongest of us, you know that, right?" Noa sighed but nodded. "Anya's the cleverest of us." Anya blushed but didn't protest it, they knew it was the truth. "Kagome's the best of the bunch, being the way she is." Kagome smiled softly against Noa's neck, who usually couldn't stand it.

"And you're the bravest." Anya said softly and Kimari gave a small sad smile.

"Question is, why are we that way?"

"Because we don't have a choice." They all looked at Noa. "And because that's what everyone else needs us to be. Because that's what fate intended and what we are." They each thought about Noa's words and then Kagome spoke;

"That's right. Noa didn't get a choice because of the darkness waiting for her to be weak." Noa gave a weary nod. "Anya didn't get a choice because that's what was expected of her." Anya agreed to this. "Kimari didn't get a choice because that's they way she had to grow up." Kimari agreed, the pain of the life on the streets hurting her. "And I never got a choice because I had the best life out of all of us." The other two girls saw the reasoning behind this and saw the wise.

"Noa is also the wisest." Kimari said suddenly. "And her advice is almost always correct."

"Because I had the hardest life and know what lies out there for those of us who have nothing left." Noa replied, even more weary than before. They knew that Noa was tired, tired of being strong, tired of being wise, tired of always having her guard up. Kimari looked at her friends and knew, that the next time the girls met, secrets would be reveled. Noa looked up at Kimari and nodded, almost as if the dark-haired girl knew the other's thoughts.

"_Because I can and you're right. But that's next time. Not now. For now, be content with what you have."_

Kimari smiled up at Noa and Noa gave a small smile back. Kimari settled her racing mind and sighed contentedly, knowing that the truth would come out.

But for now, dawn was coming and it would be a while before they saw each other again.

The bonds made and the love that was created would never die as the sun rose above the sky and a shooting star shot across the sky, reminded of a wish made upon the last dawn star and Noa wished her wish once more.

A bond of iron and hearts of gold, untouched and untamed.

_Styxx- "That last line doesn't make sense yet but soon, you'll understand. Two more chapters to go."_


	3. Anya's Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own the songs, just my imagination.

Personalities of author talking, point of views, poems, and songs are in Italics. Bold lettering for the beast of the youkais.

_Styxx- "Alright, third chapter…"_

Anya's Magic

Anya walked over to Noa's apartment for the first time and wanted to scream at her nervousness. She was almost always nervous but never understood why she was that way with her friends. She walked up the stairs and knocked. Kimari answered the door and hugged the girl. Anya laughed and hugged her friend back. She walked into Noa's apartment and saw that it was basically devoid of anything personal.

"I bought a house recently." Anya jumped at Noa's voice which came from behind her. The older girl smirked at her and Anya glared, though she never could stay angry. She hugged the dark-haired girl who hugged her back.

"Anya!" Kagome ran to her and hugged her tightly. Once they finished hugging, Kagome latched onto Noa who barely even reacted to it. Noa was more than used to her friend hugging her. Noa led the way into the living room and gestured for them to get comfortable. Noa went into the kitchen and brought out everyone's favorite drinks. Anya and Kimari both received Dr. Pepper, Kagome got Sunkist, and Noa got Bargs. Noa whispered in Anya's ear as she handed her the girl's soda.

"Shh, nothing to worry about. We'll accept you as you are and only ask the same in return." Noa walked away and Anya felt strangely soothed by Noa's words and voice. Cold as ever, her voice could do miracles, anywhere from soothing the most nervous person to sing beautiful enough to make the angels weep. "Alright, I think me and Kimari mentioned that there were secrets that each of us need to tell each other."

"I think we should start with what we are." Kimari said softly and Noa gave a nod.

"I agree. Kagome, being the youngest, will go first." Kagome breathed in deeply to calm herself.

"I am a priestess." Noa nodded with acceptance and Kimari smiled at her. Anya gave her a soft smile while reaching over and squeezing her hand. Kimari sighed but spoke up next.

"I am a kitsune, a fox demon." Noa nodded once more and Kagome smiled at Kimari. Anya reached over and squeezed her hand as well.

"I am a witch." Anya's voice shook but relaxed when Noa nodded her acceptance again. Kimari gave the older girl a hug around the waist and Kagome sent her a smile.

"And I am a wolf demon. Henceforth why I am so damn good at howling." Kimari smiled up at her friend, who seemed completely relaxed. Kagome reached over and hugged her best friend. Anya gave Noa a smile and a wink of understanding. Noa gave Anya another of her smirks.

_Styxx- "I'm going to a little bit more vague for now."_

Kagome told the others of her life and Noa watched her friend with envy. She had had a happy childhood and that the other three envied. Kimari watched her friend and knew that her life was the one that she had always wanted. Anya listened and realized that Kagome's life wasn't so very different from her own, save for the fact that Kagome's father had lost his life brutally. Kagome cried at that part, hiding her face in Noa's neck who soothed her lighter twin.

Kimari told the others of her life and Noa watched her with understanding. She had had a harder childhood and made Kagome weep for her friend. Kimari watched her friend cry at the hardness of her life but they understood why Kimari had to be brave. Anya listened to Kimari's tale and would have never guessed that her friend had that hard of a life. Kimari had lost everything but her brother who wanted nothing more than to be rid of his sister, who was merely a burden to him.

Anya told the others of her life and Noa watched her with understanding also. She had had an easy life but life isn't always easy whenever you're an orphan and Noa understood that better than others. Kimari held her friends hand as Kagome watched with a smile on her face. They listened to her tale and would have never have guessed at the burden placed upon her shoulders, making her the most clever of the bunch of misfits.

Noa sighed but also told her own tale. When she finished, Kagome curled up behind her and Noa felt her friend's tears. Anya leaned her head against Noa's knees, tears on her face as well. Kimari curled up on Noa's left side and Noa realized that all three of her friends were doing something that had never been done for her before. They were crying for her because they know knew why she could never cry, why she always had to be so damned strong, so determined.

Kimari spoke after the girls finished crying, Noa helping to soothe them.

"Alright, so Anya had the best life, followed closely by Kagome." The two named girls nodded and Kimari continued. "But Noa had the hardest life, hands down. That leaves me with second worst." Noa nodded.

Understanding passed between them all. Understood why Kagome always tried so hard to make other's happy. Understood why Anya always tried so hard to be the clever one. Understood why Kimari always tried so hard to prove herself, to be brave. Understood why Noa always tried so hard to hold everyone of to the distance. Why none of them ever gave in.

_Styxx- "Sorry, you want to know what their past is, read their stories."_

Noa spoke up after about an hour of silence.

"Alright. Has everyone asked if it was okay to spend the night?" Three heads nodded. "Answer?" Three heads nodded once more. "Parent or guardian signature on the forms?" Three heads nodded once more. "Alright, time to go to bed, we gotta get up early." The four of them got ready for bed while worrying about the other three.

None of them realized that each of them had a place among the others now. Acceptance and love was giving freely. A family forged of misfits and pain. Scars decorated each of their hearts but together, they were invincible.

Noa realized this first and then let the others know. They each agree quickly, knowing that it was the truth. They settled into sleep.

_Next Day_

Anya was nervous but didn't let the other know. They knew anyway but Anya wasn't about to show it. Noa walked up to her right as they were about to leave. Kimari and Kagome left, already knowing what Noa was about to ask.

"Do you want me to take the pain?" Anya thought for a moment.

"I want to feel the pain, letting that finish the connection, but I don't like needles."

"I can take away the sensation of the needle, Beauty. Do you want me to?" Anya thought for a moment and then nodded. Noa gave a single nod and led the way out to her car. Kagome was sitting in the front passenger seat and Kimari sat behind her. Anya slid into the back seat, next to Kimari. She shut the door and fastened her seat belt. Noa got behind the wheel and fastened herself into the car. She drove to the Tattoo Parlor.

They all four got out and walked in. Noa handed them the forms first and the man quickly agreed to do the four girl's tattoos. Noa handed him the designs that she had designed herself and pointed out which would go on who.

"The purple goes on Anya's left arm." Anya raised her hand and the man nodded. "The green goes on Kimari's right arm." Kimari smiled at the man who nodded once more. "The white goes on Kagome's left arm." Kagome jumped up and down with glee. "And that leaves me with the black." The man nodded once more and then asked who would go first.

Kimari quickly volunteered and Anya agreed to go next. The three girls sat down in the plastic chairs while the man led Kimari into the back room. She came out about an hour later to see her friends quietly talking.

"Lookie!" She pulled up her sleeve to show her tattoo.

Kimari's tattoo was green with gold and blue running through it. Two tall pillars symbolized the Gemini and the woman in between the pillars held a treasure chest. Scrollwork was above and below the pillars. The top scroll said Gemini while the other…Anya felt tears running down her face as she read her own name on the bottom scroll. It symbolized her and Kimari's bond. She hugged the red haired girl who hugged her back with a smile on her face.

Noa brushed her hand down Anya's left arm and Anya smiled at the dark-haired girl when the tingling sensation of magic set in. She walked into the room and came out an hour later. She lift up her shirt sleeve to show an almost identical tattoo to Kimari's only done in purple, gold, and a beautiful brown running through it. The woman in between the pillars didn't hold a treasure chest but a fire raced around her arm. The top scroll also read Gemini but the bottom held Kimari's name.

Kagome went in next and came out also an hour later. She rolled up her sleeve and showed off her own tattoo. White, gold, and pink raced through it. In one hand, the woman held a purple ball and in the other hand, she held a pink light. The top scroll read off Gemini as well but the bottom scroll held Noa's own name. Noa got up and walked into the room.

She came out two hours later and showed them the tattoo on her arm. Black, red, and gold raced through the pillars and the woman held a sword in her right hand. In her left, held a puppy with a 

gentleness that bespoke of Noa's own tenderness. The top scroll also read Gemini but the bottom scroll held Kagome's name. They walked out to the car and Kimari as the question they all were dying to ask.

"Why did it take two hours, Noa? Ours only took one." Noa gave a smirk.

"It's not the only one I got. I'll show you the others when we get back to my place." They sat in silence until Noa's apartment came into view. Noa walked in and stripped off her shirt.

"Oh, holy mother of god, a half-naked woman!" Kimari screamed in delight and then, to everyone's shock, grabbed Noa's breast. Noa leapt back and frowned at Kimari who was laughing. "Just kidding, ya'll." Noa shook her head and then knelt in front of the other three who immeditly saw her other tattoos.

On the back of her right shoulder was a miniature form of Kagome's tattoo. The back of her left shoulder held Kimari's tattoo and Anya's resided on the small of her back. Each shone with color and each held different words in the scrolls. The top scrolls read off their own names to match their tattoos but the bottom scrolls held a few lines. Kagome knelt at her friends back and read the first one she came across, which was her own.

"I solemly swear that I will always be there to love when love is needed, no matter where you are, even if we're worlds apart or only times across, I will always keep you safe and will always love you." Kagome hugged Noa's from behind who tossed a smile over her shoulder at her best friend. Kagome reached Kimari's next.

"I solemnly swear that I will always be there to give advice when advice is need, no matter where you are , even if you are to far away to touch, I will always keep you safe and will always be the one that is there to catch you when you fall." Kimari smiled at Noa through her tears of happiness and Anya waited breathlessly.

"I solemnly swear that I will always be there to comfort when you need to be held, no matter the differences that lie between us, I will always keep you safe and you will never know need or want." Anya hugged Noa sharply, knowing then that the girl would keep her vows to each.

"There's a scroll in the middle that reads, 'Sisters, now and forever'." The three girls hugged Noa as one who leaned her head on Anya's shoulder.

"I told you that it was going to be okay." Anya smiled and nodded against her friend's shoulder.

Kimari and Anya knew that Kagome's place as Noa's best friend would never be taken away but they knew that they were deeply loved by the dark-haired warrior who gave everything and more but never asked for anything but acceptance.

The bond became even stronger than before, bound by the pain they had shared together and the scars they bore healed a little more with the knowledge that they would always be together.

As a dawn star shot across the sky, a dark-haired warrior looked up and smiled while praying for the same wish, as always, hoping it would come true.

_Styxx- "This is the middle chapter and it is finished, finally. I love the girl's tattoos and the bond they share."_


	4. Noa's Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own the songs, just my imagination.

Personalities of author talking, point of views, poems, and songs are in Italics. Bold lettering for the beast of the youkais.

_Styxx- "Finally, Noa's chapter. After this, one more to go."_

Noa's Tears

Noa knew from the day of her birth that she was different but she never knew why until she needed to know. She could do anything under the sun and stars. From the simplest things of moving things with her mind, to more complicated things of turning off her emotions, and finally to the hardest things of killing everything in sight, be it plant or animal. She could do just about anything. Hell, she even knew the future. She just didn't know her own or she would have stayed inside on that day.

She had been walking to home from work. She already had problems with her health and a recent boyfriend who had been an unknown rapist; she really didn't need any more. She knew this but she didn't think twice about walking. She'd done it before. Kagome had recently told them of the federal era and of the fact that she had the Shikon no Tama. She had her mind filled with things and didn't hear the gun click back.

The last thing she could remember was the pain and the darkness.

_Kagome's P.O.V. _

She sighed as she wrung out her hair. She was expecting a phone call from Noa, who was planning on taking her to the river today. It would be just the two of them and Kagome needed the break. The phone rang and Kagome knew that her mother would answer the phone for her. After about ten minutes, she knew that it wasn't Noa and continued getting dressed. Then the frantic cry that was ripped from her mother had her hurtling down the stairs, uncaring of the bumps or bruises.

"Kagome, honey, Noa's been in an accident; they don't think she's going to make it. Your grandfather is going to call Anya and Kimari while I take you to her." Kagome nodded through the tears and the pain and just ran out to the car.

_Somewhere else_

There was darkness all around her. She heard hospital equipment and voice but she couldn't understand what they were saying. Noa knew she was in trouble then. She knew that death was on its way for her once more but it should have known by now that Noa was a fighter. She would fight death if she had to and had done it once before. She wasn't scared to do it twice. Noa began the fight for her life, a fight that she did every day that had given her a weapon against death. Love and laughter was the key, and she remembered all the times with her friends and family while trying to awaken, to try and restart her own heart.

_Kagome's P.O.V. _

Kagome raced into the hospital with her mother, Kimari, and Anya right behind her. They found out where she was and walked over to her room. There was a glass panel that they could see through and Kagome knew what her friends would do for her after they were told that a limit of three had been placed.

"Kagome." Anya's voice had Kagome looking at her friends and mother with tears in her eyes. "Go on. We can see her in a minute. You need to be alone with her."

"Kay." Kagome replied and walked into the hospital room. Noa was lying on the bed with equipment running through her. Kagome already knew what to say to her long time friend and she was going to speak her mind.

"Hey, wolfie. You know me. C'mon Noa." Noa gave no response as Kagome took her hand. "I know you're tired and I'm sorry for that. I know I haven't made things much easier for you and I know that you've already had a hard life. But you're the warrior wolf. You can't give up without a fight. You just can't, it's against everything you are…and I need you. You hear me, wolfie? I need you right now, probably more than ever. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to survive in two lives. You've saved my butt so many times, I can't count them. But I still need you. I promise, when we're both really ready, I'll let you go. But not a minute sooner. I need you, please, Noa. You're the only one I can trust anymore. I still need you."

_Noa's P.O.V. _

She heard her friend and knew that every word was the truth. She heard the last words the hardest. She began to fight for someone else and not just to exist. She was needed and she had sworn an oath to be there. Be damned if she was going to break her word for the first time in her life. She wasn't going today and she flipped death the bird as she ascended back into her time and her world.

She stirred for the first time and slowly, ever so slowly, sat up.

"I hear you." Kagome's gasp was audible and Noa felt arms wrap around her waist. She didn't understand why she couldn't see but she hugged her friend back. "I'm back, Kagome."

"I noticed. How's Death?"

"Not so good. Not only did he lose me again, but I flipped him the bird as I got the hell outta there." Kagome laughed and hugged her friend hard. The others ignored the doctors as the three of them barged in.

"Grump!" Noa heard as Kimari launched herself at her. Noa caught her and never even flinched. The doctors were in awe of the miracle preformed and the celebrations of the four friends rang on all night long with Kagome's mother supervising the whole thing.

_Two days later_

Noa opened her eyes slowly and saw the darkness again. She knew she was in her own apartment and all her things were near her but losing her eyesight took some getting used to. Luckily, she had taught herself early on to fight blind so that wasn't an issue. For the first time in her life, when she realized this, she was grateful that she had been a fourth blind before. Sometimes her eyesight was taken away from her but she was fully blind now. If she had been human.

Even still, it was going to take a lot for her eyes to heal and it wasn't going to happen overnight. She already felt the stretching and a slight bleeding in the back of her eyes but she paid it no heed. She could see air ripples which would definitely help her when she was in battle.

She stood up and pulled on her black sweatpants along with a black spaghetti strap shirt. She yanked on her black combat boots and grabbed her keys. She locked the door on her way out after grabbing her walking stick. She clipped it onto the band of her pants and she watched the cars going by. She walked towards Kagome's home, where the celebration of her being out of the hospital would happen. She knew that she would be the first one to arrive, Kagome and she had arranged it that way.

She walked in without knocking, having sent Kagome a text message along the way. She heard yelling and knew one voice, which was Kagome, but the other was unknown to her, a young male. She took a sniff of the air into her lungs and knew he had demon blood.

"And I say we need to find more jewel shards!"

"I told you, I can't leave today. I promise I'll be there tomorrow."

"No, wench, you're coming now!" Noa decided that now was as good as ever to interrupt.

"Hey, Kagome." Both of them whipped around to face her and she wanted to smirk. "Sorry to interrupt but I was wonder where to set my sight stick down."

"Oh, it's no problem. Um, here, I'll take it; if you're sure you won't need it."

"I know your home as well as my own, I won't need it." Kagome sent her a smile and accepted the stick. She set it down on the table next to the doorway.

"Um, Inuyasha, this is my friend, Noa. Noa, this is Inuyasha." Noa then understood thee whole thing about Jewel shards.

"Oh. Guess we were going to meet eventually. You still want me to come with you, hon?" Kagome smiled at her again and nodded.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I need you right now." Noa looked over her shoulder and gave Kagome one of her small and rare smirks/smiles.

"So you keep saying. I'm still not so sure if you need me to help you kick this demon Naraku's butt or to beat Inuyasha over the head with my stick." Kagome thought for a moment and then said with a smile.

"Both would be good." Noa shook her head and then looked around. "Inuyasha went up to my room to sulk. He doesn't know that you three are coming with me yet."

"Ah, I see."

"Said the blind man."

"Literally. Hello again, Inuyasha." Inuyasha harrumphed at her and Kagome turned around, not having seen him.

"How is it you can see more than I can?"

"I didn't see him, I smelled him. Even with my nose being plugged up with blood, I can still smell the scent of wet dog, though I really don't want to know why he smells like that." Kagome laughed and Inuyasha glared at her. "By the way, Inuyasha, Kagome's staying here today. I'll make sure she goes with you tomorrow but we are celebrating today and Kagome's needed here."

"You think I care, wench?" Noa stiffened and then gritted her teeth.

"I have a name, you damned male, and you can use it or do not speak to me. It's up to you how you want to spend the last three seconds of your life." Inuyasha glared at her and Kagome stepped in between them.

"Noa, please calm down. Inuyasha, she's right. You can say her name or you don't speak to her or I'll use a certain word that you don't like." Inuyasha growled but left. "I'm sorry, Noa."

"It's okay. It's something I have a problem with."

"I didn't know that."

"Vincent called me that when he was raping me. Not something you want to talk about."

"Talk about what?" Kimari and Anya had arrived and were standing right behind them.

"Why I don't like being called 'wench'." Kimari smiled as she set down the wine bottle and Anya nodded, understanding silently.

The barbeque lasted for quite a while and Inuyasha didn't show back up. The girls talked for hours until Kagome's mother finally told them to go to bed. The girls complied and went to bed with full stomachs and running mouths.

_Four hours later_

Kagome got up, knowing exactly where Noa was. She walked down the stairs and went to the porch area in the backyard. Noa was sitting there. Kagome sat back to look at her friend. The moonlight highlighted Noa's revealed scars and her red highlights gleamed in the night like blood. Her eyes looked completely white even though they had a touch of blue, silver, and red.

"See something I don't?" Kagome shook her head and walked over to sit by her friend.

"You look tired."

"You noticed. I am tired, in more ways than one." Kagome leaned her head against her friend's shoulder and looked up at her friend's face. She knew that Noa's eyes were healing but she had let the blood out of her eyes again. She did it right before she went to bed and when she woke up. In the darkness of the night, the blood from her eyes looked like tears. "They are tears, Kagome. The only ones that I can cry right now."

"One day, you'll be able to cry. I hope I'm there to help you." Noa looked at her friend.

"I hope so too." She saw the same star that she had seen as dawn approached. The shooting star that always appeared right before dawn did. She once again made the same wish she always did on the dawn star.

A wish made over and over, four girls who held together may just be the ones to change everything anyone ever thought of. Darkness crept closer to the darker girl but it was ignored for the light of love.

_Styxx- "I know, that last paragraph didn't make much sense. Last chapter will be up soon."_


	5. Four Fates

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own the songs, just my imagination.

Personalities of author talking, point of views, poems, and songs are in Italics. Bold lettering for the beast of the youkais.

_Styxx- "I'm back and I seem to be typing better than ever. This is the last chapter to Once Upon A Memory but it helps you to understand what happened with the girls."_

Four Fates

They were all packed and had their things ready to go by the time noon rolled around. Kagome went in her school outfit and had certain things in there. Kimari wore short shorts and a yellow spaghetti strap shirt. Anya wore a long brown skirt and a long-sleeved brown shirt. Noa wore black leather pants with straps going down both her legs and a black muscle shirt.

Noa had to clip on her sight stick and then they were completely ready to go. Kagome kissed her mother good-bye and Kimari gave her a hug. Anya gave Kagome's mother a shy smile and Noa gave her a hug.

"You take care of them, Noa. You hear me?" Noa gave a single nod and listened to Kagome's footsteps. They followed Kagome out to Bone Eater's Well and Kagome gave a sigh. Anya fidgeted and Kimari was ready for a party. Noa was prepared for anything and everything to go wrong. Kagome stood at the south, Kimari stood to the west, Anya in the east, and Noa was at the north point.

"Kagome is in fire, Kimari in water, Anya in air, and I in earth." The other three girls nodded, it was a usual routine with them and helped to calm everyone's nerves. They all clasped hands with the other and jumped as one. Noa's blind eyes gave her nothing but her ears told her that they had long past where they were supposed to bottom out. Kagome sent a smile her way as they landed, softly, in the past.

"Told you so." Kagome said and Noa shook her head with a sigh. They climbed out together and Kimari and Kagome helped Noa over the last bit. Anya watched this and saw the blind girl turn towards her.

"Anya, there is nothing to be afraid of. You have your magic and us. Nothing can happen that we cannot handle." Anya bowed her head and then sent a shy smile towards the darker girl. Noa was now nineteen, Kimari and Anya at eighteen, and Kagome was just shy of being seventeen, but she still cuddled with Noa whenever she got the chance to.

"Alright, let's try to find Inuyasha and them before anything else." Noa took a whiff of the air and frowned.

"I can't smell any demons nearby other than Kimari and…Anya, look out!" Anya rolled out of the way, trusting her friend with no doubts. She sprang to her feet and prepared to do a spell. The demon looked like some damned octopus and it snatched Anya up before she could recite her spell. Kimari let out a battle-scream as she sliced into the creature with her knife. Kagome went at it with her bows, a look of fury on the girl's face, and Noa was right in the middle with her broadsword, the calm in the middle of the storm.

Anya finished the spell and a ball of fire launched from her fingertips into the creatures heart.

"Kimari, go for its heart!" Anya yelled and Kimari went to try but was snatched up before she could. Kagome's anguished cry was heard whenever the creature managed to snatch Noa up.

"It cheated." Noa commented as she passed the other girls on the roller coaster ride. Kimari died of laughter while trying to find her way free but then Kagome was snatched up as well. The octopus suddenly started to swing all its tentacles and, one by one, each of the girls were sent in the four corners of the world.

The fates thought to separate what could not be separated. The bonds between the four could never be severed nor could anyone stop them. Alone, they are strong but together, they are invincible. Even the fates knew they did not stand a chance against the four.

_Styxx- "I know, so short but the sequel is about to be put up. Well, the first sequel, anyway."_


End file.
